


Small over mine

by purple_syringe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Experimentation, Study Sleepover, implied porn watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_syringe/pseuds/purple_syringe
Summary: -“I really don’t get how watching an actress faking a sexual intercourse with a random dude while you wank yourself is granting you any experience. You know that’s not real, don’t you? Real sex is not like that.”- It’s time for the shorty to shake an instructing finger in front of Tanaka’s embarrass-reddened nose, and it really makes him feel a lot better to see his friend shrinking a little from his cocky fit.About how a study session at Tanaka's escalate to something else.





	Small over mine

-“Quickquickquickquick! Pull it down… ¡now! No! C’mon, moveitmoveitmove… ¿AGAIN? Man, they’re frying my fucking ass there, do something!”- Ryuu cries while repeatedly smashing his controller buttons down.

-“Shaddup. I’m trying there!”- Yuu talks back, also battering his, the clackclackclack sound filling the small room. –“Turn right now, RIGHT!”-.

They’re at Tanaka’s on a Saturday night, playing _Call of Duty_ instead of studying as they were supposed to be doing. Damocles sword is kinda pending over their heads, meaning they’re a horse’s hair away of not attending the summer camp at Tokyo… unless they burn the friggin’ midnight oil and study their sorry asses out. However, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks, so after a discrete while of studying they just grew tired and went for a “short brief”, of two hours already.

-“Fuuck! They got me! Crap, they got me! Where the heck are you?”- Ryuu shouts, smashing the buttons in a frenzy-like pace and jumping closer to the screen, about to hop in. -“C’monc’monc’monnnn…NAAARGHH!”-.

The door abruptly opens and a very pissed Saeko storms in and knocks him on the head. –“Fucking chill, you brat, I can’t hear my own TV with how loud you’re _squealing_! Damn, it’s just normal no high-schooler’d land her eyes on you… Yuu-chan, don’t follow my nii-chan’s path. I feel there’s still hope for you…”- she won’t stop hitting Ryuu’s head while saying all this -his character laying effectively dead onscreen-, except on the last part where she’d send her sweetest smile to Noya, who won’t stop laughing of his friend’s disgrace.

–“I’ll do my best Nee-san, thanks for your concern”-, he waves her goodbye with a sincere smile, knowing she means no harm with her comments neither for him or his bro. They just have this kinda wild bro-sis relationship.

Once Saeko is out the teen resumes his laughter, -“Maan, your sis sure knows how to put you in your place!”-, he jokes playfully patting him on the back.

-“Hmph! Cut it already, you know half those bumps should’ve landed on you!- Ryuu talks back, not really offended but a little pissed for being ashamed in front of, and also by, his friend.

–“Huuuh? What for? I was quiet all the time!”-, the shorty defends himself, -“You wouldn’t cry out louder than that if being shot for real!”-.

Ryuu reddens at that, well aware of how much of a lively player he tends to be, -“But I wouldn’t have been shouting that much weren’t you such a looousy player!”-, the buzzcut retorts, puffing his cheeks in a childish way, –“¿Ain’t you able to pull the combo’s or whut?”-.

It’s time for the shorter boy to –Hmph!- now, red rushing to color his cheeks and swiftly spreading to his ears. –“…combo buttons’ are way too far apart on this game to kill ‘em with my hand’s size, stuuupid!”-, he gestures showing his open palm as proof.

Ryuu really is kinda taken aback by this: Noya’s hand really IS small. He stares intently, then looks at his own wide, open palm. –“Huh, difference really is something…”- he pauses for a moment, Noya absentmindedly nodding and mumbling something about changing the game, but the buzzcut won’t let the topic slip just yet, -“…Hey, mind to compare?”-.

The shorter boy turns to him already on his way to the console, sporting a _whatthefuck_ look, but the wing spiker don’t waver and simply pulls him by the wrist to take a seat again and places the boy’s open palm against his own, furrowing his brow in concentration.

A minute stretches without anyone speaking, until finally Noya grows tired of waiting. –“…¿so? ¿Have you reached Nirvana already or still trying to figure it out?”- the boy cocks an eyebrow, giving his friend an unimpressed look that tells something on the line of ¿can we keep playing already?, but the buzzcut really seems to be setting his brain cells on fire over there, and keeps staring at their joined hands for a while longer before slowly opening his mouth to share his thoughts, -“Your hands really ARE small”-.

That’s it, ¿that’s the conclusion the boy seems to have reached after his thorough study?, Yuu deadpan’s inside, but apparently that’s not all of it, since Ryuu won’t release his hand just yet. -“Don’t go all crazy over this, but… they’re provably as small as a girl’s, ain’t them?”- the bastard says without even blinking, his gaze still glued to the object of his interest, apparently not giving a fuck about what reaction that’d pull on the other teen since he won’t even cast a glance towards him, this making Yuu even madder.

-“Well ¿THANK YOU?”-, the offended teen sneers, forcefully retrieving his hijacked limb and resuming his former intentions of changing the game on the console.

Stupid Tanaka and his stupid thoughts.

 

The smaller teen works the CD outta the machine and puts it back on its discarded case. Ryuu has his games stocked on a low shelve under the TV, so he kneels and bends there to check its content, stuffing the _CoD_ case on an empty space first. –“Yo Noya, you ain’t mad, are you?”- Ryuu inquiries from behind him, still sitting on the same spot near the bed.

He just snorts as an answer and keeps examining the titles, alternatively tilting his head right or left to read them. He’s not really mad, but it has kinda stung on his ego so why not giving the guy some time to reflect on it? He keeps reading the titles searching for any that sounds good: there are many shooting-themed ones, some sports-related, and a good number of strategy games too, but not all of them have a multiplayer mode and he’s not in the mood to share a controller and watch someone else play… he’d maybe ask to borrow some and play’em at home later.

That’s what he’s musing about when, pulling some cases off from the front line to better inspect them he catches a glimpse of what’s stocked behind. He furrows his brow at first not sure what those titles are, then brightens when the penny drops for: he’d just found Ryuu’s porn collection! Yuu casts a glance back and sees his friend is not paying him any attention, so he leaves the game cases he was so interested in ‘til now on a scattered pile behind him, and instead keeps on with the investigation. There are several DVD with the most absurd titles on them - _Fashion Hell_ , _Maid-Droid_ , _Big Tits Zombie_ , and a pair of the _Molester’s Train_ series-, some ecchi magazines and also few games. He reaches out to grab a DVD, eager to rub it on Ryuu’s face and take some of his honor back, but shame overtakes him midway and he finally pulls a game instead, feeling more comfortable joking over semi-naked manga girls than over real ones.

-“Duh, perhaps you wanna play this one?”- he turns around with a triumphant glare set on his actually-a-little-flushed face, holding the case high with its cover facing the other boy so he’d be able to read the title.

Two seconds pass by, during which Noya imagines a huge variety of possible outcomes, all similar on the premise of Ryuu crying and begging him to forgive and not ventilate his pervyness; however, when he finally speaks both his features and voice are totally composed, –“What, you wanna play _Oneechambara_? This one doesn’t have multiplayer, though”-. Noya’s expectations totally crumble down, as his friend keeps on talking over the pros and cons of that specific game, diving on its plot and tech info like he talked of the weather. –“BUT, if Saeko comes in again with that on screen I’m totally saying it’s yours”-, the fucker finishes with a shit-eating grin, looking almost eager to play it now.

-“Uuhh.. I think I’ll pass then?”- Noya answers, not really seduced by the idea at all. Truth to be told, he’s really unexperienced with that kind of things… not that he’d admit it. –“Geez, what you wanna do then? Should we go back to study?”-, that idea sounds even worse when voicing it out loud, so he hopes Ryuu won’t root for it or he’d have to reconsider accepting that _Oneechambara_ game.

Luckily the other teen is not up for any more study either. –“Ugh, please NO”- his face contorts similarly to when he tries to intimidate someone, just that it has no effect on Yuu at all. –“We can, dunno, watch a movie or whatever”-.

-“One of your ecchi ones?”- the shorty, again, tries to embarrass him, but of course that’d backfire.

Tanaka’s expression tells he’s not getting all that insistence at all, but simply shrugs –“Well if you want? Tough I was thinking on something less… exciting, if you know what I mean. I can lend you some if you’re that interested?”-.

-“GUH! No thanks?”- Noya jumps at the mere thought of watching second-hand porn, from Ryuu no-less.

The buzzcut cocks an eyebrow, clearly surprised by his friend’s outburst –“Man, why you insisting that much then? You asked for the game, then refused to play; asked for the movie, and also refused. I don’t know anymore if you want or don’t want to use them?”-.

Oh please, was it even necessary to talk about “using” anything? Noya feels his face growing hot as blood rushes to color his cheeks –“I don’t wanna use anything, dammit. I don’t even “use” that kind of thing at all, just so you know”-, he blurts off trying to kill the topic once for all.

Silence wash over them both after Noya’s statement, Ryuu clearly thrown off balance. –“S-so…”-, the smaller teen returns his averted gaze to his friend, awkwardness thick on the ambience while the buzzcut rubs his two neurons together trying to get a coherent phrase. –“So, you don’t do it? Like, at all?”-, the boy backs his question moving his hand in a subtle up&down motion, to Noya’s utter dismay.

–“Crap, Ryuu, are you stupid? Of course I do, it’s just that I don’t use that kinda stuff?”- he mumbles, not really getting how come he finds himself cornered protecting his masculinity by assuring his practice of masturbation, when his motivation to bring the h-themed material out was to put Ryuu on that exact same position. Really: fuck his good luck.

-“But, it’s not enough with it being satisfying to you, you know?”- the taller boy insists, reluctant to drop the topic. Noya is about to answer back, but he’s not given the opportunity, as Ryuu keeps on –“Using movies and games is not out of perversion, but for… practice. Yeah, it’s all about practice!”-, the spiker states, rising his index in a teacher-like fashion.

Tanaka’s self-convincing speech earns an eye roll from the small libero. -“I really don’t get how watching an actress faking a sexual intercourse with a random dude while you wank yourself is granting you any experience. You know that’s not real, don’t you? Real sex is not like that.”- It’s time for the shorty to shake an instructing finger in front of his friend’s embarrass-reddened nose, and it really makes him feel a lot better to see him shrinking a little from his cocky fit.

-“Humph! Like you knew shit about how real sex is like!”- Ryuu talks back with a pout, Noya’s accusing finger dropping together with his jaw. –“I bet you haven’t even held hands with a girl once”-, that’s a low blow to his ego and there’s no way to deny it if the way crimson spreads through the libero’s face reaching his very ears is something to go by.

-“A-as if you were any different about that?”- Yuu defends himself, absolutely hitting the nail too. –“You can blabber about practice all you want, but truth is you haven’t had any real experience either, do you?”-. Ryuu’s eyebrow twitching is the only moving thing on the tense silence that follows, both teens almost glaring at each other now, pissed by the gotten daggers.

-“…why don’t we practice, then”-, Ryuu mumbles, taking the other aback, -“C’mon, gimme your hand”-.

He reach his right arm forward, hand open with its palm up, and Noya stares for a moment, hesitating and not really in the mood to goof anymore, but finally rolls his eyes playing it down and puts his right palm over Ryuu’s on a hand-shaking manner –“Happy?”-.

The buzzcut tsks, -“Not like that, dummy”-, lets go and grabs his left hand instead, palms flat against each other, then Ryuu’s finger’s gently slip between his, -“Like this”-.

Noya stares at their joined hands, the gesture looking kinda intimate, as they’re now actually holding hands like –“… like you’d do to a girl?”-.

Ryuu nods, pulling him by his prisoner limb –“Come, sit closer”-, Noya complies, hands still clasped together, and feels Ryuu’s other hand ghosting over his wrist, -“Close your eyes”-.

–“What for?”- he wearily asks.

–“C’mon just close them, I’ll close mine too?”- the guy slid his eyelids closed, a slight twitch caused from his moving eyes underneath. An eye crack open after some seconds to check on him –“Geez, can’t you be a little obedient? I’m trying here”-, the boy complains, and so he finally complies.

–“Ok, done”-.

 

Even with his eyes closed, he can still distinguish the illuminated areas from the ones obscured, mostly by what he knows is Tanaka’s figure seating in front of him, blocking the light from the bulb. He notes Ryuu’s fingers still intertwined with his, joined hands raised at chest-level casting an invisible barrier between them; also notes the feather-like touch of more fingers pausing on his wrist, then very slowly sliding down the outer side of his forearm, hair erecting as they advance. –“What you doing?”- he asks, his arm bulging when Ryuu’s digits uncomfortably dip on the back cavity of his elbow. Noya hears the shushing sound coming from his friend and is about to protest, but feels how that explorative hand moves from the outer side of his elbow to the inside, stretching to encircle his limb, and gets kinda lost on the sensation of a foreign skin so hot against his own as it moves up and under the sleeve to caress his biceps. “That’s bad”, he can’t but think, his eyebrows knitting in concentration, “that’s bad, because… should it feel this good?”.

Ryuu’s hand undoes his path gently raking on the sensitive skin of his inner forearm with blunt nails all the way to his wrist, then leaves it and the grazed skin tingles with the loss. –“You too, c’mon”-, the boy quietly says, and his neglected left arm gets gently pulled at. He takes a moment to notice his right hand was freed a while ago, and is now resting on Ryuu’s too. Noya doesn’t know what is he supposed to do, so he just turns his palms to face down, tentatively caressing Ryuu’s wrists and feeling the strong tendons there with his thumbs, tense like guitar strings. He slid his hands up through his forearms, thumbs never leaving the road of his pulse, and pauses when meeting the abrupt wall of his biceps. Tanaka’s arms are lanky yet packed with real thick muscle, he thinks recalling how he snaps them to spike on the court, his hands circling his pointy elbows to firmly grasp the rounded, hard arms, caressing its thick triceps then slowly undoing his path until reaching the crook of his wrists, Ryuu’s hands mimicking him all the way to there.

Noya opens his eyes, to find Ryuu’s dark, cat-like ones locked on him, -“Huh, were you cheating all this time?”-. He says without animosity, just pointing out a fact and the boy shrugs his shoulders.

“Not all the time, though”-, thumb slowly rubbing circles on his left wrist, the feeling incredibly soothing, to the extent he feels tempted to slip his eyes closed again. -“Hey, would you freak out if, I mean…”- Noya’s gaze return to Ryuu’s to find his whole face contorted on the weirdest mixture of a smile and a grimace, his hands suddenly laid still, loosely gripping on his wrists. –“Just as practice of course, no homo and so? Would it be too much to k-kiss?”-.

-“WHUT?”- He was kinda distracted by the feeling of the other boy’s hands on him, but quickly comes back to Earth at hearing his friend’s request. He feels warm fingers twitching as an involuntary reflex to his outburst, making him extremely conscious of the rate his heart beat is scaling to, afraid those thumbs ghosting over his pulse’d find out. –“T-that…”- he trips with his own tongue trying to form the words, suddenly aware of the way the buzzcut’s eyes travel from his own to his mouth, which he’s not really sure if trying to call upon an answer or.. what. Yeah, that’s it: ¿what? Few seconds stretch by and feel like minutes with the boy worrying over his friend’s eye path, and worrying even more when he finds out he can’t avoid his own eyes darting to check on Ryuu’s own dry lips. Cause yeah: they definitely look dry, and provably the boy thinks the same if the way they very slowly –or is it that slow-mo a reflection of his stressed brain lagging the time down?- part and let a very pink tongue draw across them is something to go by, upper teeth peeping out when the action comes to an end with the bottom lip being gently sucked in a nervous reflex. He sucks in a breath resisting the urge to mimic the action.

-“Yeah”-, his reply takes him by surprise just the same as it does with Tanaka, both their gazes meeting with an incredulous expression painted on. –“I-I mean. Just for practice of course”-. He can’t even pinpoint why he has accepted, but one sure thing is he’s not stepping out of it now.

 

The buzzcut nervously scratches the base of his skull, blunt nails actually causing a -scratch-scratch- sound on its raking through the extremely short hair. –“S-so, is it ok?”-. The guy moves a tad closer, just his upper frame bending forward while his ass keeps firmly rooted to the spot he’s seating in. Yuu feels his lungs churning somehow while his head nods on his own accord, the rest of his body debating between the urge to also close up or push him away.

Hearing his loud heart beat on his eardrums, he notices Ryuu’s hands worrying over a place to land: gliding over his bent knee, then abruptly approaching his face but stopping before making contact; he can almost see gears grinding on his friend’s shaved head, brow furrowed in concentration and a new-found blush on his sun kissed cheeks.

A big pair of hands finally awkwardly land upon his now stiff shoulders, their weight bringing him a long-forgotten sensation of reality, and he unconsciously begins sucking on his teeth, not sure what to do when he sees the other boy resolutely approaching him, slightly squinting dark eyes set on his mark and lips tightly pressed together. –“Ain’t you gonna close your eyes?”-, he abruptly cuts off, throwing the other teen off balance at a scarce 2-3 inch distance.

The boy’s hushed answer tickles his nose, -“¿Ain’t you?”-.

Noya snorts –“Fair enough, c’mon”-.

It takes a high amount of courage for Ryuu to finally press their lips together, both of them keeping their gazes low but still open-eyed, mingling labored breath coming through their nostrils as they just lay there for what might be a 5 or 6 seconds long hiatus of frozen-like stillness and deep awkwardness. Peeling their lips apart causes a quiet –pop- sound that somehow startles them, jumpy as they are, and so they make a quick work of getting apart, facing the now silent TV, back flat against the spiker’s bed.

 

-“…So, how was it?”- A whole tense minute pass by before the taller teen finally mans up and breaks the silence, his voice sounding somehow strained.

Hi small friend casts a side glance towards him, gingerly scratching his lit cheek and also dragging his words when he answers in a very uncharacteristic low-key voice, -“It was fine, I think? A little… short. Maybe”-. Seeing the unsure look on his friend’s face he hurries to try and elaborate his answer. –“I mean, I’m not sure how was it supposed to be, you know! It hadn’t felt that…”-.

-“Good?”-, the boy chimes in, sounding a little disappointed, to what Noya can’t but slowly nod. In fact, that hadn’t felt really that “good”, or bad either, it felt like kissing a mum or something. Tanaka hums in agreement, silently taking the blow to his pride, and silence falls over them again while they look at the fixed blue screen on display.

Noya distractedly grabs the discarded _Oneechambara_ case from the floor and half-heartedly stares at its plot, not really willing to read it. –“Maybe..”-, Ryuu’s voice grabs his attention away from the half-naked chick picture on the case, -“…maybe we haven’t done it right”-, states the boy, though on a doubtful tone.

Uncertain gazes meet again, the buzzcut looking about to add something more, but he gets cut on his tracks by Noya: –“Maybe we should try again”- and, again, words have left his mouth without his brain putting any filter, making an habit already of such an inconvenient way of acting. However, it kinda lifts a weight on his chest seeing how his friend’s expression lighten when hearing so. –“It’s okay, we said it was for practice tough”-, he adds, his own words soothing his pent up nerves, and turns his body to fully face his friend.

 

He somehow feels at charge now, having taken the lead to embarrass them further, so he steels a resolute glare much alike when he claims to “have their team mate’s backs” during a match. –“I’m older than you, so I’d be leading now”- he declares, and catches a twitch on Tanaka’s right eye that may or may not mean that such statement had triggered something on him, but he’s not to bother anymore.

Trying not to repeat his friend’s same course of action, Noya puts up all his courage and swiftly hooks a hand behind the boy’s head, pulling him closer enough to look him directly in the eye, breaths mingling again. Through his palm he can feel the movement of his vertebrae when the boy nervously swallows, lips parting afterwards about to say something, but Noya brings his other hand up to meet his face, palm cupping his cheek and thump absentmindedly ghosting over his plump lower lip, gently pressing it down. –“Wh..”- Ryuu tries to say but he shushes him to quiet down, eyes casting down to lock on his prize, and taking a short breath in like he’s about to dip in a pool he finally lays in to press their lips together.

The contact is short. He presses hard, then releases and slightly pulls back, the strictly necessary to look the other boy in the eye and see him flushed, glazed half lidded eyes returning his look. –“Let me..”- he mutters leaning closer again, placing a peck over Ryuu’s lips before landing his own over them more firmly.

He’s not sure what to do next, and so he just keeps the contact and moves his fingers on the boy’s nape trying to find a more comfortable position, involuntarily calling upon a pleasurable sigh coming from Ryuu’s throat, their lips slightly parting to let it past them, then closing up again when Tanaka’s own hands find their way on Nishinoya’s body: one ghosting its way behind his head to pull him closer, while the other gently lay upon his shoulder.

Noya somehow likes the response Ryuu had given after being caressed just a little, so he moves his hands with real intent now caressing up his neck and down his muscled shoulder blades. The sound echoing on the boy’s throat is more raw now, and so is his reaction: he feel’s Ryuu’s fingers raking through his hair and finally locking on a fistful of strands, the slight pulling causing him to gasp in surprise… which the other teen uses to SUCK on his bottom lip. –“Uh… Ryuu, that’s..”- he can’t keep on talking, because greedy lips are again over his, and he’s starting to get how is this supposed to feel pleasurable so he crooks his neck to a better angle and kisses back, finding the smooching wet sound of his lips all over each other nerve-wracking yet so… arousing.

-“Noya…”-, the taller boy quietly whispers between pecks. The shorty hums in response, not really willing to talk as he’s too occupied enjoying the foreign contact on him. –“..Noya, can we?”-, he feels Tanaka’s teeth gently scrape over his bottom lip and sucks in a breath, slightly peeling open eyes he don’t remember slipping closed.

He sees the deep crimson on his friend’s cheeks and feels a slick tongue ghosting over his lips, the wet contact new and stranger for him –“I-I don’t know how to…”- he tries to recoil, not sure how to proceed, but the steady hand on his nape won’t let him go.

–“It’s ok, just let me try...”- the boy whispers in a throaty voice, a hand coming to cup his chin and gently pulling his mouth open. Yuu’s hands crisp on his friend’s t-shirt, debating between pulling or shoving him away but Ryuu seems to take it as an invitation to keep going, gently humming while he dips to kiss the corner of his mouth, then slowly rans his very hot tongue moistening his bottom lip.

–“Ah..”-, he can’t handle but to flinch when the wet muscle invades his mouth, an urge to push Ryuu away momentarily flashing through his mind that he’s only able to suppress because of the slight tremor on his friend’s hands. He don’t want to hurt his bro’s pride any further, so keeps still letting him explore his mouth, awkwardly savoring Ryuu’s taste while the slick tongue insistently rubs against his own trying to coax him to move together, to which he very slowly complies, tongues clashing onto an uncoordinated fight until they somehow manage a rhythm that makes a pleasurable shiver run down his spine.

Wide, outstretched hands tentatively wander over bodies their eyes already knew but never lusted over before. Those same muscled shoulders and backs they often catch a glimpse of when changing before or after practice and whose vision never triggered their interest ‘til now, feel so incredibly tantalizing now under their touch even with the fabric barrier in between.

They both feel so heated, temperature on the room almost suffocating while they lay open-mouthed kisses over each other, not aware anymore of the wet sounds coming from their interaction. Oxygen-deprived brain making him feel slightly light-headed, Noya easily lets Ryuu lift him by the waist and make he straddle him, hands easily finding a comfortable leverage on the mattress at both sides of the buzzcut’s head. He hums feeling a stretched pair of hands wandering down his back, landing on his hip bones and gently swinging his hips forward –“Ah…!”-, he quietly whines breaking the kiss, his head thrown back in pleasure when his semi-hard on rubs against Tanaka’s. The other teen uses the momentum to explore Yuu’s outstretched neck, placing a trail of wet kisses down it then entertaining on sucking his Adam’s apple, the way it bobs up and down when the boy laboriously swallows making his blood rush south. –“Ryuu, we shouldn’t...”-, Noya throatily mumbles, a hand coming to muffle his voice when his hips forcefully swing forward again, the taller teen’s rising up to meet him. His lower half feels like jelly, being maneuvered like that by the other teen’s steady hands, and he lets his upper body stumble forward resting his face on the mattress behind him, barely containing his desperate pants near the boy’s ear with a hand clasped over his own mouth.

Ryuu enjoys the hot pants against shell, eyes scrunched shut entirely concentrated on _feeling_. –“C-crap, Noya…-“. And _how_ he enjoys the way those small hands claw at his shoulders, the action punctuated by a low groan coming from the small boy atop him.

The spiker honors his name frantically snapping his hips upwards, rough hands drawing his friend’s against them with clockwork precision rubbing his now raging hard-ons against each other. –“Ryuu, I-I think I’m gonna…”- he feels more than hears the libero’s HOT voice near his ear, almost creaming himself realizing how erotic his own name sounds when breathed with such a broken voice through kiss-swollen lips.

A groan echoing on his throat while he works their hips harder, faster together, enjoying the MOAN Noya tries to muffle biting on his neck, teeth threatening to pierce the tender skin. –“A-ah! Noya, k-kiss..”-, he whimpers feeling at his limit, and forcefully peels his right hand off the boy’s bony hips and replace it on his head, fisting the sweaty hair to frantically pull him in for a very much heated kiss.

Noya comes first, hips stubbornly pushing forward and body trembling on Tanaka’s hands, his head snaps back and mouth falls open on a silent scream, his hands vice-like gripping his friend’s muscled shoulders. The other boy refuses to let go on his prey, racking his teeth down the exposed sweaty neck, dipping his tongue on the sweet hollow where it meets the collar bones, while snapping his hips up in a piston-like frenzy until everything fades to white and he could swear he blanks out for how long it takes for him to ride his climax.

 

They just lay there for what feels like hours, a shaky mess of tangled limbs. Noya has turned into a human poodle all over Tanaka’s body, uncontrollably panting to catch his breath, arms loosely draped over his shoulders and resting on the bed’s mattress behind him, while the other boy struggles to do the same under his now incredibly heavy frame. -“That was… better”-, muses a pretty much heated Ryuu, and the other teen quietly nods against his shoulder.

As the times pass by, they gradually regain control over themselves, heavy-feeling limbs slowly starting to work to put them apart, the wet stickiness on their pants causing them both to grimace as they first try to move their lower half. –“Just UGH”-, Noya eloquently states, pushing on his friend’s chest to peel himself away. He awkwardly stands up, legs open in a weird fashion and takes a step back giving some room for Ryuu to do the same, tough the other teen refuses to move yet. –“Eww, just so you know: I don’t have another change of clothes to sleep with”-, the shorty pinches with his thumb and index fingers on his sweatpants’ front and slowly pulls to unglue the sticky garment from his skin, throwing a dramatic look towards his wasted friend that he can’t handle but to laugh at.

–“Dude, gross!”-, agrees Tanaka, also getting into motion and involuntarily mimicking his friend’s same grimace and open-legged way of standing.

He gets to the wardrobe with his funny pace, jizz quickly cooling on his lap, and scrambles searching for some pants. Such a shame they already bathed when they first get home from practice… that meaning another go at the bath is a complete no-no if they don’t want his parents asking questions. –“There, try these on”-, he throws a pair of short sports pants to Noya, who ducks to avoid the bundle hitting him on the face, and keeps searching for a pair for himself while the boy retrieves the tossed item from the floor and inspects it with an unconvinced look on his face.

–“They’re too big, plus I’d also need a t-shirt unless you fancy the idea of smelling my sweat for the whole night…”-, Noya says, trying the loose elastic on the garment’s waistband. He’s not paying any attention, so he won’t catch the way his friend pauses his seeking through the mess his wardrobe is, thrown off balance by the implications of the whole sweat-sharing issue. The requested tee is also thrown against his face –it connects this time-, and Tanaka tells him to go wash first –“But go fast please, I wanna take these off asap too!”-, adds with a fake shudder and a joking-pleading look.

 

Once Noya is outta the room, Ryuu lets a pent-up sigh out. He scratches his head with both hands, about to start pacing but stopping on his tracks when he feels the wet, now cold, stickiness on his groin. –“Crap, what on Earth have you done Ryuu?”-, he muses to himself, looking at the offending stain on his sweatpants. He really don’t know what got to him to even propose Noya to kiss -¿wasn’t it because he was that ridiculously insistent with all the h-stuff?-, but just HOW had things escalated to that extent, is beyond his knowledge.

He keeps silent for a moment, catching on the muffled voices coming from his sis’ TV at the other end of the corridor, and worrying she may’ve heard them. –“No, she may be totally absorbed by that drama she loves to watch at this hour… right?”-, he tries to convince himself, not really sure of the likelihood of his thoughts. Even lower than the TV, he notices the sound of water running coming from the bathroom, where Noya must be trying to rinse his clothes… -“Crap”-, he states. –“Crapcrapcrap, and more crap”-, eloquence making the best off him.

Despite how uncomfortable he feels on his wet pants, and how uncharacteristic of him it is to do so by his own accord, he busies himself arranging his stuff. He turns the console off and selects a random anime channel on the TV, then kneels and starts organizing his spilled games, finally replacing the discarded _Oneechambara_ case on its place.

 

He hears voices on the corridor, then the door cracks open: apparently, Noya is talking with his mum at the entrance. He cowers worrying she may come in and find him turned into such a mess, grey jersey pants so evidently stained, but after a while voices die down and only the boy steps in. –“Yo. Ur mom told me to go eat dinner already. You’d need to hurry up a little”-. The shorty is now wearing the plain white t-shirt and slub dark green jersey pants he gave him before, and Ryuu could tell he had a point when complaining about them being too big for him to use: the tee has been pulled inside the pants’ waist-band, but even so with sleeves and pant legs which were supposed to be short but almost seem three quarter long on him he looks really weird. He stares at the way pants seems to very slowly be sliding down the boy’s hips, thinking over how absurdly long his body appears to be like that, when the boy suddenly pulls them up again and works a tighter knot with the drawstrings, an angry/embarrassed look on his face. –“Haven’t you heard me? Hurry up or you’ll have to go have dinner all jizzed like that”-, Noya scolds him, purposely emphasizing the j-word.

 

It’s time for the buzzcut to leave the room now, and once alone Nishinoya undoes the bunch he’s carrying his wet clothes in and looks for a way to hang them up to dry. He opens the wardrobe and, not finding an empty one, retrieves the hanger from Tanaka’s spare uniform and lays the set on the bed doing his best to hook both his pants and undergarments on the wire structure on a way in which they won’t slip to the floor. He tosses his sweaty t-shirt into his sport’s bag, which also contains his dirty practice’s clothes and volley shoes, and opens the window to hang his wet clothes on its frame.

The soft breeze coming in is cool, and he likes how it feels against his heated skin. Not willing to do anything, he sits on Ryuu’s desk in front of the window, closes his eyes and letting his head rest on the chair’s back just enjoys the quiet moment.

He reflects on the events that took place that night: remembers Ryuu inviting him to stay over to study and himself calling home to let his parents know; remembers getting there and how Ryuu’s mother fawned all over them, getting snacks and a bath ready first off, always happy to welcome him on their home; it’s a little bit difficult for him to recall what subject they spent the afternoon studying… he insisted on going for Literature, but Ryuu had problems with Math, so they ended tip-toeing over both of them, then growing quickly tired and dropping the study issue for later in favor for a round or two of _CoD_ , that turned into a lot longer game in the end… and how that game evolved into other games… -“Because of your stubbornness, what else for?”- he scolds himself, not as angry as he feels he should be, because… ok, they actually spent a good time, as in it felt GREAT, and it’d be fair to tell they gained some actual experience out of it? –“That’s a way to put it I guess…”-.

-“To put what?”- Ryuu’s voice immediately next to him causes him to almost fall off his seat with how high he leaped. –“Huh, sorry I thought you were asleep?”-, the boy excuses himself, though looking a little disoriented.

Noya averts his gaze, mumbling –“Just a little zoned, I didn’t hear you gettin’ in”-. He gets up and stretches his back until a satisfying pop echoes on the room, then takes the lead to the door while Tanaka carelessly throws his wet clothes over the chair’s back.

-“Hey”-. Ryuu’s deep voice roots him on the spot, hand already on the door knob, hesitant to turn and face his friend, wary of what he has to say.

His mouth feels instantly dry, uncooperative as he manages something alike an answer -“…What is it?”-. He hears Ryuu’s footsteps approaching, coming to a stop a few feet behind him.

–“Uhm. Are we good? You know…”-. Something on the tone of his friend’s voice makes his chest swell with, ¿anxiety?, ¿worry?, he don’t know, and that makes it scary so he wastes no time to compose his best carefree smile and turn to face him, a dismissing gesture of his hand supporting his façade.

–“Of course we are! Why shouldn’t we?”-. He feels like his words sound hollow, though he really thinks there is no reason for things not to be _good_ , but still, despite Ryuu returning his smile and nodding in agreement, he can’t avoid but to worry again about that strange, bubbling sensation inside him.

 

They’d finally exit the room and, as soon as the door closed behind them Ryuu’d bring the topic of the basketball play they’ll be broadcasting tonight, and they’d easily hook on a light conversation, joking and goofing as usual, his preoccupation seeming forgotten, locked at the other side of that door.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write quite a lot of my personal thoughts at the end of my fics, because I really have many doubts about my writing, the plot turns… and don’t really have anyone to ask. So, I'd really appreciate your opinions: I’d love to know if there are things (and there definitely are) I could improve and how.  
> I had two problems with this one, for example. The first one being I had a really hard time deciding on how to call the main characters every time I needed to write their names… I mean, is the first name OK? I kinda feel like crossing boundaries (?), that’s why I have switched quite a lot, though I mostly tried to keep it as “Noya” and “Ryuu” when it was about their own thoughts, since that’s how they refer to each other on the manga.  
> And second: I was doubtful as to when and how to finish the plot. I felt like going ahead and turning it into a multichaptered story, but wasn’t sure about it… Even leaving it as a stray chapter, I doubted with going ahead a little bit more on the outcome after the boys realize what just happened or not. I’m really willing to go ahead with this story if you’d feel like reading more and, if not, then that’d be it.
> 
> Finally: I haven’t actually played CoD nor Oneechambara, so sorry if there was any incongruence regarding those. I just searched online for a multiplayer game I could figure these two sharing, and for some ecchi one and btw Oneechambara’s character design is quite cool! I’d love to play that one.


End file.
